¿Que es el amor?
by c-erika
Summary: Una historia algo rara que invente en base a una cadena Es un tail x Cream, aunque mi hermano me diga enferma por poner a un niño de 8 con una de 6 ¬¬ corregi las faltas de ortografia del segundo capitulo lo actualise hoy a las tres...habia varios errores
1. Chapter 1

**"Que es el amor?"**

-Amy, que es el amor?.-pregunto cream a Amy

-El amor?.-Cream solo asintió.-Pues es, un sentimiento… Es diferente el amor fraternal, paternal, maternal….

-Y el de parejas?

-El de parejas?

-Si.- dijo cream algo molesta pues parecía como si amy no entendiera

-es el sentimiento mas hermoso!-respondió Amy con entusiasmo

-como saber si estoy enamorada?

-por que preguntas

-Quiero saber

Bien, sientes mariposas en el estomago, tu corazón late rápido y tus manos te sudan

-Amy eso es nerviosismo

-He, pero es algo similar

-El amor es nerviosismo

-No!

-entonces

-Bueno te sientes feliz al estar a su lado

-Eso es orgullo

-entonces no se

-no sabes si estas enamorada de sonic?

-Si se!

-entonces

-es que….es muy difícil de explicar

-ahh, entonces no sabes

-Si se….bueno, tal vez no….pero….

-Ya no importa Amy, ya me voy

Amy se quedo en la habitación pensando¿que es el amor, Cream finalmente se fue a buscar a alguien que supiera que es el amor, vio a sonic descansando como siempre

-Señor sonic, que es el amor?

A sonic esta pregunta le llego de golpe, no se lo esperaba

-Un sentimiento claro

-Que tipo de sentimiento?

-No se, puede ser fraternal, como el de tails y yo, o paternal como el de un padre a su hijo

-Yo hablo del de pareja, como el de usted y Amy

-yo y amy!

-Me lo negara

-Bueno tu que sabes de amor

-Eso es lo que estoy preguntando, que es el amor

-Bueno, Sientes que podrías ayudarla en lo que sea

-Pero eso es amistad

-Si pero también puede ser amor

-entonces usted ama a Tails y a Knuckles

-No!

-Entonces que es el amor

Sonic frunció el seño

-bueno entonces no se que es el amor.

-entonces no ama a amy

-Si la, NO!

Cream sonrió pero el gusto se le fue rápido al recordar que no sabia que era el amor

Se decidió a buscar a Knucles, y no fue tan difícil de encontrar sin embargo tenia miedo pues casi nunca había hablado con el

-Señor knucles, tengo una duda, sabe usted que es el amor?

Knucles se le quedo mirando pensando en una respuesta pero lo unico que atino a decir fue

-que tipo de amor?

-El de pareja, es que quiero saber si uno esta enamorado o enamorada

-Pues….,he…., al ver a esa persona nunca crees que es suficiente

-eso es baja autoestima ¬¬, que es lo que siente al estar con rouge?

-Nada que se supone que debería sentir

-Pues…

-estas insinuando que me gusta Roge

-Si le queda el saco…

Cream salio corriendo, nunca creyo que hacer esa pregunta seria tan divertido, pero realmente queria saber

Se sentó en un banco sola y frustrada, quería saber que era el amor, pero a quien preguntarle? Además ya casi anochecía.

-Ocurre algo cream?

-Tails! .- Claro, por que no se le habia ocurrido, tails siempre le resolvía sus dudas.- Es que quiero saber como……..saber si estas enamorado o enamorada.

Tails se que do sorprendido ante la pregunta, pensó un poco y sonrió

-Pues es una mezcla de sentimientos, cada quien tiene su propia mezcla de sentimientos hacia el amor, pero yo creo que la manera mas fácil de saber es preguntarte¿morirías por esa persona?

Cream no pudo decir nada, analizaba cada palabra de tails.

-Tu por quien morirías?

Tails se sonrojo, es pregunta si que no se lo esperaba

-Tu por quien lo harías?

.-Yo pregunte primero

-Yo pregunte después

-bueno otra pregunta…morirías por mi?

Tails asintió completamente rojo ante la pregunta, Cream simplemente sonrió, le beso en el cachete para luego regresar a su posición normal.

-Yo también moriría por ti

**FIN**

Ok muy cursi, U.u mas azúcar y los dejo diabéticos jejje, bueno como sea, este es mi primer fic en sonic y me encanta esta pareja. Me inspire en una cadena queme mandaron (varios seguro ya la leyeron, si la tienen mándenmela porfa) Bueno jiji, como sea, realmente yo pienso que es difícil poder decir "puedo morir por esta persona" contrabajos mis padre y alguno que otro familiar mas (ellos saben a quienes me refiero) Pero alguien con quien no compartes otro lazo como es la familia, es muy difícil, no se forma de un día para otro y pensé, si alguien realmente siente eso, ha de estar verdaderamente enamorado y si dicen que se siente tan hermoso, solo deseo con el corazón que me suceda (sentirlo, no morirme jiji) Bueno espero que le haya gustado este uni-chapi

Asi mi correo es 


	2. Chapter 2

Un nuevo comienzo

Habían ya pasado unos años desde el capitulo anterior. Amy ya era una joven adulto casi en la adolescencia, y cream apenas entraba a la adolescencia asi que todas las formalidades que utilizaba ya se le habían ido. Ese día era en especial uno bonito de las vacaciones de verano, y desde que habían parado sus aventuras se volvía solo un día mas aburrido que el anterior

-Cream!!!.-O talvez no tanto, amy rose salio de la nada mientras la abrazaba. .-Tengo una idea.

-y de que se trata esa idea por la que casi me matas.- cream se balanceaba un poco para no caerse. -Una obra!!

-Que?

-Si una obra de romeo y Julieta, yo claro sere julie….

-Y sonic será romeo.-interrumpió cream antes de que mas transeúntes se detuvieran a ver las exageradas expresiones de su amiga.-y como lo piensas convencer?

-Por eso acudo a ti

-mmmm, donde lo piensas presentar??

-en este concurso!!!.-Enseño un panfleto

-Y quien va a ser el director?-su mente ya no era tan infantil e inocente, aunque seguia con el disfraz por las ventajas que rouge le habia mostrado de que el resto del mundo pensara eso. Asi que se habia vuelto lo suficientemente vivaz para planear algo muy macabro (rouge si que era una maestra buena)

-Yo por supuesto

-y al mismo tiempo serias Julieta?.- se estaban juntando los hilos para hacer un tapete muy chillon eso seria tan divertido.

-No habia pensado en eso

-Te consigo al directror, tengo una idea fantastica! No le comentes nada a nadie- cream salio disparada del lugar. Se metió en su casa y en el rincón mas recóndito del lugar marco un numero como si lo que hiciera fuera top secret

-Rouge??

-Si?

-Hola habla cream, te enteraste del concurso de teatro?

-Claro, los panfletos vuelan por todas partes.

-amy quiere hacer romeo y Julieta

-No tienes que decir mas, que quieres que haga?.-El plan de amy era tan obvio que realmente no sabia como ayudar

-la verdad no me emociona la idea pero la cara de sonic despues de…mira este es el plan, tu eres la directora, si estas deacuerdo

-Bueno

-Lo que tienes que hacer es…

* * *

-Sonic!! Justo quien nesecitaba, como esta nuestro heroe favorito?-la chica murciélago estaba exhausta pero no le demostraria eso a sonic, quien habia bajado la velocida 

-Hola rouge, que planeas ahora

-Mira esto!.-rouge le avento el panfleto

-Ha si, que pasa con el concurso?

-Quiero participar!

-Ah? Bien por ti

-Y estaba pensando en tenerte a ti como personaje principal.

-por que quieres participar en algo asi?-algo no olia bien en eso

-Me apasiona el teatro que puedo decir, ademas mira el premio! Lo podemos compartir.

-Y yo para que quiero tanto dinero.-rouge se estaba poniendo tensa

-Sabia que no te podria convencer con eso, aaaa lo que me funciona a mi no necesariamente a ti. Pero necesito al héroe de la ciudad para hacer de romeo

-romeo?? Quien es ese?

-no conoces la historia de romeo y Julieta??

-nop.-y por su cara no parecia importarle

-Bien.-Todo hiba según como le habia dicho cream.-veras es una historia de la epoca de shakeapeare

-Quien??

-Es vieja pues, historias donde aun hay luchas con espadas, aventura y muerte

-Espadas?

-Si tu tendrias unas cuantas batallas con espadas

-Esta bien, le entro!!

-Ok pero prometeme que no te vas a rajar ante nada.-ahora el era el que negociaba, perfecto. Cream se habia vuelto tan lista…o sonic muy simple

-Ja, como si yo me asustara de algo

-Si te rajas vas a tener que quedarte encerrado con amy durante un mes!-silencio

-bueno

-Perfecto.- Rouge envio en ese momento un mensaje

_Como lo teniamos planeado_

* * *

Cream leyo el mensaje con una sonrisa y le marco a amy. 

-Amy contacta a todos menos a sonic, diles que nos vamos a reunir en mi casa a las 2 para comer, no menciones la obra

-Que piensas hacer?-la voz de amy sonaba aburrida y parecia solamente mantener una conversación

-tu solamente llevanos la corriente, tienes el guion?

-Claro, por quien me tomas!!

-Mándamelo por fa.

-Bueno, entonces en tu casa mañana a las 2

-Sip

Cream dejo el telefono y se puso a pensar. Romeo y Julieta, una historia de amor. La ultima palabra le traia recuerdos. Despues de ese incidente no paso nada, ambos eran muy pequeños. Pero aun ahora le sorprendía la madurez de tails al responder la pregunta. Habia mostrado mas madurez que todos los demas, a lo mejor por eso le gustaba tanto. Se preguntaba si esos sentimientos, despues de tanto tiempo, tantas personas, tantas cosas, ese sentiemiento en el permanecia. Por lo mientras su definición seguia siendo para ella, la mas acertada.

Prendio su computadora para ver si ya tenia el guion, y efectivamente, ahí estaba. Paso por alto el largo mensaje de amy y se fue directo al guion. Lo reviso de tal forma que cuando acabo el guion hecho por amy ya era muy diferente. Se lo envio a rouge avisandole con un mensaje. Y cuando vio la hora se sorprendio se le habia pasado toda la tarde. Sin embargo para su desgracia, la noche y la mañana no fue asi. Por alguna razon estaba nerviosa.

A la una sin embargo ya todo parecia listo, solo falataba lo esencial….la comida, y en ese momento sono el timbre

-¿¡quien!?.

-Soy tails.- cream casi se cae del otro lado de la puerta

-Voy!!

-Hola, perdon por llegar antes, es que ya estaba por aquí y no sabia que mas hacer

-No importa

-Te ayudo con algo?- tails parecia nunca haber pasado por ninguna etapa, siempre habia sido mucho mas maduro que su edad.

-No, pensaba pedir unas pizzas

-Osea que aun no tienes la comida

-Sip pero solo nesecito mover un dedo para conseguirla

-Bueno menos mal

-sip….

Silencio incomodo

-Y por que estamos aquí? Amy no me quiso decir nada

-jaja, no te puedo decir hasta que estemos todos aquí. Pero mientras hagamos lo que en una reunion normal. En que has estado trabajando

-Yo bueno, he estado un rato desarrollando mejores hologramas, lo curioso es que me ha salido

-Enserio! Eso nos puede ayudar

-Para que?

-Oh ahorita veras.-pasaron un rato mas platicando de tonrerias pero...-demonios ya van a llegar!! Mas vale que pida la pizza

Tails miro como se levantaba e hiba hacia el telefono. No se arrepentia de haber llegado antes.

Poco despues tocaron la puerta, y durante lo que parecio una eternidad, el timbre no dejaba de interrumpir conversaciones.

-Asi que este es el elenco?.-sonic parecia confundido

-O mi querido sonic.-amy se aferro a su cuello casi tirandolo pues el erizo era mas grande que ella

-No me dijiste que ella participaba

-O si pero no podemos ignorar su talento.-rouge parecia tan divertida con la escena que por un momento se olvido de que todo mundo estaba ahí..-Cream y si comenzamos?

-Claro!.-Cream se fue enfrente de la tele, pues era una tipica casa donde los muebles giraban alrededor de esta.-Amy rouge y yo pensamos en participar en la obra de romeo y Julieta, sonic sera romeo y Julieta sera amy

-Hey yo pense que Julieta seria una planta o algo asi.-dijo este sonic imaginando un tercio de lo que tenian planeado

-Que clase de planta se llamaria Julieta!-Rouge no podia creer la ignorancia literaria de sonic era demasiado, hasta el veia un poco la tele…al menos que…

-ejem, bueno como sea.-cream intento llamar de nuevo la atención.-nesecitamos su ayuda para nuestro porposito, no se preocupen solo es para matar el rato.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre

-Genial! Ya tenia hambre.- el erizo mas rapido fue a recoger la pizza, rouge miro con extrañeza la casa y su dieta le hizo recordar algo

-Y tu madre? Como hiciste para desaparecerla

-A sobre eso no te preocupes esta reunion no es ilegal.-y en eso recordo la pequeña discusión que habian tenido. Su mamá era juez en ese concurso, se tardo mucho en hacerle comprender que los podian eliminar en la primera ronda, sin remordimientos ni nada por el estilo.-Pero tuvo que salir de la ciudad, se disculpa por no haberlos recibido. Bueno volviendo a lo de la obra. Estan con nosotros?

Las reacciones en esa sala habian sido muy diferentes y la mayoria se quedaba unicamente por la pizza. Knuckles desde que escucho la palabra obra habia querido salir corriendo, pero luego recordo que rouge lo habia amenazado de muerte. Tails no sabia donde ocultar la cara para que no le dieran ningun papel. Shadow realmente no tenia ninguna intencion de quedarse en el lugar pero cuando escucho lo de sonic y amy quiso escuchar cuando seria ese espectáculo y poder ver los ensayos, de haber sabido lo que pasaria nunca se hubiera quedado. Los que quedaban solo murmuraban entre ellos sabiendo que no podrian decir que no.

Como el silencio reino en la habitación cream procedio a repartir los guiones con los papeles primero se los dio a Amy y sonic (que no podia escapar), luego fue a donde knuckles

-No estaras hablando enserio.-dijo el viendo el papel

-No hablas mucho solo insultas bastante a la familia de sonic

-Puedo pelear con el?

-Si a eso se le llama pelear.-y en ese momento cream huyo del lugar no queriendo estar cerca de los instintos asesinos de knuckles

Asi fue intentando convencer a las personas de que su papel nadie mas lo hiba a poder interpreta y al final les dio sus papeles a shadow y tails que se habian sabido ocultar bien

-No.-dijo shadow sin siquiera verla

-Por favor, es solo diversión, la obra se la cargan sonic y amy.-Rouge habia tenido aciertos como poner a big en el papel de sacerdote y knuckles enemigo de sonic pero shadow aunque su papel no fuera el que heroico (de hecho estaba muy lejos de serlo) No habia mas que un papel que le quedara

-no.-repitio el erizo. Nada de lo que pudieran hacer o decir lo haria cambiar de opionion.

Las cosas se complicaban para cream que vio a tails escabullirse en direccion a la puerta que lo llevaria a la salida. No tenia otra opcion, tendria que utilizar eso…

-Bueno no lo puedo obligar, y yo que tenia la ilusion de que despues de tanto tiempo, todos nos puedieramos reunir y divertirnos sin la nesecidad de tener que salvar al mundo, y hace tanto que no estabamos todos juntos.-Cuando decia todos realmente hablaba enserio, habia lagartos, abejas, erizos, cualquiera que no fuera de esa dimension creiria en un zoologico excentrico.-Pero si usted no quiere pasar tiempo con nosotros…-Las miradas se clavaron en shadow, nunca antes habia sentido tanta presion, y la voz de cream se habia cortado tanto que parecia apunto de llorar

-Vamos Shadow, que es lo peor que puede pasar.-Dijo Vector

-Si shadow! Por los viejos tiempos.-insitio sonic y eso basto para que sahdow nunca olvidara esa pequeña conspiración improvisada

-Esta bien.-dijo mirando a la pared que para su fortuna tenia una pequeña pintura clavada

-Tails.-dijo sonic cuando noto que su amigo estaba demasiado cerca de la pared y eso fue su sentencia. Al escuchar la voz de cream volteo a ver preocupado, pero ella tenia la cabeza abajoy sus pies moviendose nerviosamente, conocia esa pose en ella y sabia que todo era una farsa, pero el tiempo que se detuvo fue suficiente para no poder escapar

-Esta bien participare, pero no quiero usar un leotardo

-Lo siento.-dijo rouge.-leotardo o falda

-Leotardo!!! Yo me largo

-No lo vas a hacer sonic?, por…como dijiste "los viejos tiempos".-Comento shadow buscando una rapida venganza.

-Demonios.-Y entonces todos empezaron a reir.

* * *

-No, no, no, no por ultima vez, no puedes esperar a que Julieta despierte por si sola para que nadie muera, esa no es la historia 

-Por que alguien moriria por algo asi?-replico sonic

-Por amor.-Grito amy al mismo tiempo que cream lo susurraba recordándose ese dia tan tierno

-No tiene sentido, todo el demas esfuerzo que hacen los personajes se pierden por que no saben aprovechar la vida que amaba el otro.

-Me importa un carajo lo que pienses!-Rouge ya estaba exasperada.-No pienso cambiar un clasico, tu lo que quieres es evitar la escena!-habia tanto barullo alrededor del escenario que nadie se dio cuenta que cream habia tirado la brocha con la que pintaba.

-La vida que amaba el otro.-murmuro las palabra recien salidas de sonic y volteo a ver a tails que estaba tan centrado en los efectos especiales que ni siquiera escuchaba la conversación.-Yo no quisiera que se desperdiciara

-Se desperdiciara? Que cosa?.-Shadow estaba justo detrás terminando la pintura, cream solia tararear o repetir los dialogos, adelantar a rouge era tambien algo que hacia muy seguido todo eso lo sabia shadow por que para la coneja era mas facil hacer todo eso que sentirse incomoda intentando hacer conversación con el siempre elocuente shadow, y la verdad es que shadow disfrutaba escuchar a otros a su alrededor, pero cuando la cosa se trataba de tener una coversacion no era tan bueno. Sin embargo en esta ocacion todo lo habia dejado demasia desconcertado

-No querria que se desperdiciara toda esta pintura en unos cauntos accesorios.-Respondio lo mas rapido que pudo cream recogiendo la brocha

-Yo creo que nos faltara

-Enserio? Que alivio

-No suelo meterme en estas cosas, pero si hay alguien aquí que te interese por que no lo intentas, seguro lo logras

-No se trata de eso, se trata mas bien de…-Cream no sabia como explicarlo sin revelar el pequeño secreto de hacia tanto tiempo.-de lo que uno cree

Shadow no dijo nada pensando que ni la misma cream se entendía asi que cuando vio que no hiba a decir nada mas volvio a pintar. Pero cream seguia ahí parada pensando…

-Tal vez...-volvio a murmurar.-tal estemos mal…pero entonces

-Listo segunda asistente.-dijo tails aproximandose a ella con un gran sonrisa.-El publico pensara que todo es real.

-¡Perfecto¿Oye puedes programar los hologramas para que hablen?-Contesto cream sacada del sueño

-Pero tengo que grabar las voces…

-Bueno de eso me encargo yo.-Su cara y su exprecion eran alegres y de emocion, cream lo habia practicado tanto que le salia natural, pero tails siempre notaba el cambio en sus ojos y se sintio un poco incomodo notar que los ojos de cream veian en sus ojos como si quisiera ahí encontrar una respuesta, cosa que hacia mucho no pasaba

-Ocurre algo?-Pregunto por fin

-mm no.-Dijo ella intentando parecer confundida.-Por que?-Esta vez se volteo para ver que shadow ya habia terminado con uno y se movia al siguiente.-Dios mio, aun no he terminado con esto

-Te ayudo?-Tails estaba empezando a preocuparse

-Bueno, dos manos terminaran mas rapido

Casi todos los dias tails terminaba sus dialogos y se hiba a ayudar a cream, quien aunque quisiera con todas sus ganas pensar en la pregunta planteada hace mucho al poco rato veia las presiones de la obra que le hacian olvidar su pequeña duda acerca de la vida, asi que tails se hiba calmando poco a poco al no verla tan perdida.

Asi pasaron todos los dias, sorprendentemente su borma llego a la final, habia pasado la parte del dialogo (Calificado por literatos), habian pasado la parte de la actuación de una escena crucial, que obvio fue la ultima escena que sonic hizo con muchos trabajos, y pensar que lo haria de nuevo. Sin embargo los del jurado dijeron que el beso parecia real y natural. Y ahora hiban a la final

-Cream, te aprendiste todos los dialogos verdad?-Dijo Rouge un dia antes de comenzar

-Si, ese era mi trabajo.

-MM bueno es que tendras que tomar un papel.-En ese momento Cream vio para todos lados buscando un actor que faltara y entonces se dio cuenta.-Cosmo esta bien??

Cosmo habia regresado poroco despues de comenzar los preparativos ocupando un papel de relleno, ahora era una planta diferente, tenia la misma actitud pero le faltaban todos los recuerdos que le habian formado su ideología.

-Si bueno, se cayo y no podra recuperarse hasta que termine el concurso.

-tomaste en cuenta de que yo era la que se aprendia todos los dialogos para no tener que actuar.-Esto lo dijo en voz baja por que solo rouge sabia la gran farse de actuar para pasarla bien todos, sin embargo el zorro y el erizo negro escucharon

-Sip, pero no nos queda de otro, una vez metidas en esto no hay marcha atrás. Ademas no puede se tan malo.-Dijo la murciélago guiñándole un ojo algo que solo shadow noto

-Casi pienso que lo hiciste a proposito

-Me crees capaz?? Ok no repondas. Te quiero arriba en tres minutos para ensayar la escena donde romeo y Julieta se conocen.-Rouge en ese momento se fue

-Lo sabia.-Cream no habia tenido tiempo para pensar en lo que le habia dicho rouge cuando vio al tails con una actitud de no me puedes engañar a mi

-que sabias?

-que aun despues de tantos años, tienes a todo mundo pensando que eres incluso incapaz de comprender humor negro…

-siempre lo has sabido.-contesto cream, ella siempre hacia algo asi de niña para escapar de castigos, claro despues de que rouge le enseñara

-si bueno pero ya tienes 15 años pense que con la edad dejarian de creerte

-La unica que se da cuenta de eso sin embargo es rouge, para los demas sigo teniendo 6.-Tails sabia tambien eso pues incluso a el a veces le daban ganas de proteger cream de las cosas mas tontas de las que ella se podia cuidar por si sola.-Acaso fue por mi pequeña actuación?

-Eh?.-Tails no entendio eso ultimo y es que habeses cream actuaba como si los demas le pudieran leer la mente

-El que tu entraras a la obra

-No es como si el no fuese una posibilidad, ademas, tenia curiosidad, si todo eso fue una actuación, por que la hacias?

-aa, matar el tiempo

-A si claro.-dijo el zorro sarcaticamente

-Bueno no se bien por que meti a todos pero originalmente era para la ultima escena de esta obra que protagonizaría Amy

-mj, bueno y como le hicieron para convencer a sonic?

-Fue un poco arriesgado pero tuvimos suerte de que sonic no supiera de romeo y Julieta

-Que raro.-Menciono tails.-Uno pensaria que la tele lo instruiria en eso

-Cream en escena ahora! Tails tu tambien!-Se voltearon a ver un poco cansados, empezaban a pensar que a rouge realmente le importaba eso de la obra.

-En esta fiesta se encontrara……..

-No cream! No actues como si fuese la vecina, tu solo eres dama de compañía!

Cream no lo podia creer, apenas podian hacer dos dialogos seguido y los detenian. Todo mundo se daba cuenta de esa exageración, pues cream lo hacia exactamente igual a cosmo, y ya cuando todo mundo estaba aburrido, Rouge decidio que eso era todo por ese dia. Cream estaba tan cansada que durmió como piedra.

* * *

-Cream preparate para salir cuando se baje el telon para la siguiete esecena.-le dijo rouge, todo parecia ir pefecto, los holograma parecian casi reales mientras eran guiados por una persona real que precia falsa, casi no se habian equivocado y el escenario no se estaba derrumabando, eran la ultima obra 

-Señorita!-Se escucho decir mientra tocaba el hombro de amy.-me mandan decirle que este muy atenta, puede que en esta fiesta se encuentre al joven paris y se enamore de el.-hacia un tono se adolecente enamorada, como odiaba ese papel, sin emabrgo en el momento que amy se volteaba vio a cosmo entrar apenas al teatro, tal vez regresando del baño con sus pies perfectamente bien

-Si no tendre que aprender a enamorame.-termino de escuchar a amy, por un momento perdio el hilo

-no se preocupe por esas cosas y disfrute la fiesta.-Ahora estaba cambiando el dialogo, eso habia sonado contradictorio. En ese momento, sonic invito a amy ha bailar, el escenario se lleno de hologramas, y entonces lo vio, al joven zorro invitandola a bailar, inclinandose, besando su mano y tal vez, o por lo menos asi lo sintio ella, manteniendolo unos seundos mas de lo que debia, despues empezo el baile. Y detrás de tails veia a una rouge celebrando

-Tendras que guiarme por completo, por que no se hacia donde ir.-le susurro por fin al oido

-De todas formas se supone que asi debe de ser.-esta vez tails le miro a los ojos mientras ambos se perdian en la mirada del otro, y antes de darse cuenta, el baile habia terminado

Despues de esa escena cream no tenia que salir mucho, de hecho casi lo unico que podia hacer era ver la obra.

Ya se estaban acercando al final, Tails se habia ido a sentar junto a ella, sin embargo cream apenas lo noto, estaba tan absorta en la actuación de sus amigos intentando buscar respuestas, que ni siquiera ayudaba a rouge para lo que se suponia era su trabajo.

(Aunque tambien lo hacia por venganza, pues parecia que la murciélago se sentia un cupido bastante tetrico en ayuda de los actores)

Y entonces vio la escena final Sonic ya habia bebido del veneno, y entonces, cream se dio cuenta de la daga, la daga que le pertenecia a romeo y donde Julieta veia su existencia y decidio unirse a el, por un sacrificio innecesario. Esa escena la dejaria marcada, ella lo sabia.

-Cream.-intento llamarala sahdow pero ella alzo la mano.-Se quedo pensando en esos ultimos recuerdos.

-Los jueces salian del cuarto para dar veredicto para lo que para todos, menos cream fueron hora y entonces paso.

-El ganador es la obra de romeo y Julieta!.-Rouge salio encantanda y literalmente volando, recibio el premio dio una cuantas palabra. Volteo a ver a tails que de alguna forma parecia aliviado y se perdio en esa expresión tan suya, ahí fue donde cream lo sintio, la respuesta le venia como si la daga de Julieta hubiera sido la culpable y lo vio todo tan claro. **Morir por alguien sonaba tan inalcanzable, tan noble y al mismo tiempo tan….**

-Sin embargo, creo que me es necesario decir que todo esto fue gracias a mi amiga cream y quiero que de unas palabras

-Cram subio al estrado con mucho nerviosismo y torpeza y es que esa cosa que llebava por vestuario era muy estorbosa.

-Buenas tardes a todos ustdes, no saben lo contenta que estoy por habernos podido presentar ante ustedes con un clasico de amor y tragedia, con una leccion de vida. La verdad es que no se lo que pensaba Shakespeare al escribir esto, pues como una vez disctimos en un ensayo todas sus acciones se perdieron. No puedo imaginarme el dolor de Julieta, que al hacer un sacrificio falso termino con eso que mas amaba y sin embargo puedo imaginar el dolor de romeo al ver a Julieta asi. Uno pensaria con esta obra que se amaban para morir por el otro…Yo asi pensaba que era el amor, pero ahora lo veo como una idea **egoísta.** Ahora lo se, si amo a alguien no debo de morir por esa persona.-Se quedo de piedra, no sabia que esta cream recordara sus palabra de hacia mas de 7 años, en ese momento cream volteo donde el y sonrio.-No, yo no quiero morir ni que esa persona muera por mi, yo creo que amar es vivir por esa persona. Y solo ahora con Shakespeare lo pude entender. Gracias por acompañarnos en este viaje.

Cream camino lentamente fuera del estrado con la mirada en el suleo y cuando la levanto y vio a tails, sorprendido por lo que veia, ella corrio y se arrojo en el tirandolo. Pero ninguno de los se

-Te culpo por meterme ideas extrañas en la cabeza.-le dijo viendolo a los ojos, sintiendo como las manos de el le rodeaban la cintura.

-Te culpo por mantener tan preocupado todo este tiempo.-dijo tails en el mismo tono de broma mientras sus caras poco a poco se acercaban, hasta que finalmente terminaron en un tierno beso.

-Ya estaban saliendo o algo.-dijo sonic al ver como su mejor amigo finalmente se levantaba y actuaba como si lo que avabaran de ver fuera completamente normal

-Rouge y shadow se miraron, uno siendo un testigo silencioso, la otra siendo un cupido tetrico y amy solo se reia siendo ella la que mejor sabia de esas cosa. Cream y tail en cambio se miraron no sabiendo que decir y es que ciertamente se sentian como si desde ese dia lejano en un banco donde intercambiaron sus ideas fueran amantes alejados, y apenas se rencontraran.

-Señor sonic.-dijo cream maliciosamente recordando algo y utilizando el señor despues de muchos años.-Se acueda de la vez que pasban la película de romeo y Julieta en la tele y usted me quito el control diciendo que era muy chiquita para verlo

Sonic se quedo de a 3, Rouge solto la carcajada que habia guardado durante tanto tiempo, amy apenas prosesaba la información y todo los demas rieron un poco mas debil que rouge.

-Entonces.-dijo amy dandose cuenta.-tu ya sabias!

-Ok esa es mi señal para salir de esena.-dijo rapidamente el erizo mientras observaban como huia del lugar

-Lo Sabia, lo sabia.-y amy fue detrás de el.

-Disculpen.-dijo por fin un empleado del teatro.-Pueden guardar silencio, la ceremonia aun no termina

Rouge se disculpo al instante y despues fue a donde knuckles pidiendole que le ayudara con los preparativos para la celebración. Shadow notando el mal tecio, dicidio perdese. Mientras tails aprovechaba para abrazar a la conejita por detrás

-Sabes una cosa.-hablo por fin esta con esa pizca de malicia casi indectectable.-Te ves muy bien de leotardo.

**Fin**

**Yapi!!! Despues de mucho tiempo hice una continuacion jeje. Aunque no es precisamente muy buena y es el capitulo mas largo que haya hecho en toda mi vida, me vio obligada a actualizarlo en el momento en el que mis pensamientos cambiaron al igual que cream, siento de alguna forma que le puse el mismo proceso con una obra diferente. Yo me di cuenta despues de ver Dnangel. Creo que este fic lo dejare en incompleto, actualizandolo unicamente cuando mis pensamientos en el tema vayan evolucionando, pues creo que nunca ****voy a tener una respuesta. **

**Me siento mal por tener que haber editado escenas donde shadow utilizaba las palabras de sonic en su contra para que siguiera actuando, pero si no las ponia hubiera quedado mas largo**

**Bueno muchas gracias por leer!!**


End file.
